Cute Kyunnie
by Fellzy
Summary: Gabisa buat summary- - pokonya brothership Kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Cute Kyunnie

Author : Felz

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

- Choi Siwon

- etc

Genre : Brothership, Family.

hai, saya di sini author newbie salam kenal yah^^ #GaNanya..

ff ini murni milik saya keciali para cast

warning typo, kalo ketemu kasih tau ya

~Felz~

"pokoknya saya bilang tidak mau yah tidak mau, dia bukan siapa2 saya" tegas seorang namja berbadan atletis.

"tapi ini wasiat yang ditulis oleh alm ayah anda, siwon-ssi" ucap nya untuk kesekian kalinya. "baik kalau anda tidak mau, maka saya akan memberikan seluruh warisan ini kepada panti sosial, permisi"lanjutnya.

"eh, mana bisa seperti itu" protesnya. "baik, katakan di mana anak itu berada" akhirnya namja bertubuh atletis yang di ketahui namanya siwon inipiun menyerah juga, membuat namja satu lagi-pengacara park tersenyum puas.

"kau harus menjemputnya di sebuah panti asuhan di daerah nowon besok pagi, dan ini alamatnya, saya permisi" jelasnya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang bertuliskan 'president direktur'

"hahh" helaan nafas baru saja keluar dari mulut siwon, setelah melihat alamat yang diberikan pengacara nya tersebut. bayangkan saja betapa jauhnya perjalanan dari gangnam ke nowon?. dan sudah pasti setelah itu namja yang mendapat jabatan sebagai president direktur itu akan pegal-pegal setelahnya, hanya untuk menjemput sang adik tiri yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

~Felz~

Dan di sinilah siwon berada setelah memakan waktu 7 jam di mobil, di sebuah tempat yang tidak begitu luas serta di penuhi oleh sejumlah anak kecil.

"permisi ahjumma, saya kemari untuk menjemput dongsaeng saya yang bernama kyuhyun." jelas siwon pada pemilik panti asuhan tersebut.

"oh kyuhyun, ya seminggu yang lalu ada seorang pria menitipkannya ke sini, ia bilang orang tuanya baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan tapi syukurlah kyuhyun anak yang periang jadi ia tidak terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan. mari ikut saya" jawab sang pemilik panti panjang lebar sedangkan siwon namja berusia dua puluh tahun itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

.

.

siwon melihat bocah berusia sekitar 15 tahun itu hanya bermain sendirian dengan sebuah lego dan terlihat sedikit berbeda dari anak yang lainnya. "apa yang terjadi dengannya? kenapa ia seperti ini?" tanya siwon to the point.

"loh bukannya anda hyungnya, kenapa anda tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kondisi fisik anak ini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan siwon tadi, ibu panti itu malah bertanya balik.

tbc

minta reviewnya yah ,sekalian sarannya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Cute Kyunnie

Author : Felz

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun #pasti

- Choi Siwon

- etc

Genre : Brothership, Family, not YAOI

hai, saya di sini author newbie salam kenal yah^^ #GaNanya..

ff ini ceritanya asli punyaku kecuai para cast

warning typo, kalo ketemu kasih tau ya

**~Felz~**

"mian, tapi saya hanya hyung angkat nya saja" jawab siwon spontan dan tidak mau bertele-tele.

"oh begitu. Memang secara keseluruhan anak berkebutuhan khusus seperti kyuhyun ini tidaklah sempurna. Tapi perlu anda ketahui bahwa kemampuan otaknya sungguh luar biasa" jelas ibu panti tersebut yang suskes mebuat presdir muda ini tercengang hebat.

Siwon pov

Sepertinya mulai hari kedepan hidupku akan sial dan suram pastinya. Bayangkan saja betapa repotnya memiliki dongsaeng tiri dan terlebih lagi memiliki kebutuhan khusus.

Arrghh menyebalkan!

Aku melirik ke samping ku, bocah ini bergerak terus menerus tanpa rasa lelah walau sudah terlilit seatbelt di tubuhnya,dan terkadang juga ia sangat mengganggu konsentrasi ku yang sedang menyetir.

"hei, bisa kau tenang sedikit?!" aku memarahinya karena aku sudah sangat kesal sekali,baru saja ia membuka dashboard monilku dan mengeluarkan semua isinya, sehingga berantakan.

"hyung cerewet, bweee"apa-apaan dia itu. Bukannya menurut malah membantah dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"aishhh kau ini"

Siwon pov end.

-Felz-

Author pov

Setelah memakan waktu hampir lima jam di mobil, akhirnya kedua chou bersaudara itu sampai juga di mansion.

"wah rumah hyung sama kaya rumah appa dan eomma kyunnie. Besar sekal" ungkap kyuhyun saat memasuki halaman depan. Siwon sendiri hanya cuek menananggapinya,ia terlalu malas kalau sudah menyangkut orang tua dari kyuhyun, terlebih lagi pada eomma kyuhyun atau ibu tiri dari siwon, karena eomma kyuhyunlah yang membuat appa nya meninggalkan eomma siwon, hingga sampai saat ini eomma siwon masih menetap di Italia dengan alas an menenangkan pikiran sampai 15 tahun.

"bibi jung" terika siwon memanggil salah pelayan atau juru masak di rumahnya.

"ada apa tuan?" Tanya setelah berlari tergesa-gesa.

"tolong kau bersihkan badan bocah ini dan setelah itu ajak dia tidur "siwon menunjuk kyuhyun yang sedari tadi pecicilan dan tidak bisa diam saat memasuki rumahnya.

Bibi jung mengeryit bingung , karena ia seperti melihat anak berumur lima tahun , tapi ia sendiri tidak mau banyak bertanya. Segera ia menggandeng tangan kyuhyun dan menggiring kyuhyun ke lantai atas. Siwon sendiri langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur.

**-Felz-**

Matahari pagi begitu menyorot Sesososok namja yang ada di balik hordeng jendela kamarnya. Namja itu sedang melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dari sebuah cermin berukuran seluruh badan. Dengan rapi Ia memakai dasinya.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon, pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah harus bersiap siap ke kantor. Ia tidak mau terlambat dan memberikan contoh buruk pada karyawannya.

"sebelum saya peegi. Ada satu pesan buat kalian semua. Tolong kalian jaga kyuhyun selama aku tidak ada dirumah, aku tidak ingin saat aku pulang nanti rumah seperti kapal pecah karena ulahnya. Arra?" siwon memerintahkannya pada seluruh pelayan yang ada dirumanya.

"ne, arraseo tuan" sahut mereka serempak.

"good, kalau gitu saya pergi dulu" ucap siwon.

"ne hati-hati di tuan" salah satu di antara mreka menyahut.

**-Felz-**

Kedua pelayan yeoja muda itu kini tengah sibuk membangunkan tuan mudanya yan g masih terlelap dalam mimpi.

"aduh bagaimana ini. Susah sekali membangunkannya" keluh maid pertama.

"ita benar, nyenyak sekali tidurnya" sahut maid kedua. "tuan muda ayo bangun, hari sudah siang" maid kedua masih berusaha dengan menoel sedikit badan kyuhyun.

"eunghh" sepertinya usaha nya berhasil karena kyuhyun kini tengah menggeliat sedikit. "sudah pagi ya?"Tanya kyuhyun. "ne tuan, mari segera mandi" jawabnya.

"tapi, tapi kyunnie taku dingin nuuna" seketika raut wajahnya berubah takut. "anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya akan menyediakan air hangatnya" ucap maid pertama lembut.

"aniyo noona, kyu gak mau mandi" kyuhyun tetap menolak, dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara mereka bertgia.

**-Felz-**

Semua pelayan di manshion Choi itu pada kelelahan menghadapi dongsaeng majikannya sejak tadi pagi. Dan sekarang bocah itu sedang bergaya layaknya koboy dengan yang jadi kudanya adalah salah satu butler dan memegang sebuah pistol mainan, sedangkan salah satu maid menyuapi nya makan karena sebelumnya ia tidak mau makan kalau tidak seperti ini. Mereka berdua tampak frustasi, terlebih lagi si butler yang sedari tadi di dududkin oleh kyuhyun, belum lagi kyuhyun yang memintanya terus berjalan,

"aku tidak sanggup kalau seperti ini terus setiap hari" keluh sang butler karena ia lebih mirip menjaga anak lima tahun.

"aku juga, aku lelah sekali"sahut si maid yang tangannya sudahpegal memegang mangkuk makanan kyuhyun.

Tbc

jeongmal gomawo ya atas review nya kemaren, jangan kapok review lagi ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Cute Kyunnie**

**Author : Felz**

**Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun #pasti**

**- Choi Siwon **

**- etc**

**Genre : Brothership, Family.**

**Rated : T**

**warning typo, kalo ketemu kasih tau ya**

makasih yah yang udah mau review, yang siders juga makasih. Walaupun ga ninggalin jejak tapi masih bruntung bgt ada yg mau baca ff ku yg ancur ini

**-Felz-**

Malam itu Siwon pulang tidak terlalu malam, dan di ruang tengah rumahnya terdapat kyuhyun sedang duduk.

"hyunngg" Kyuhyun yang melihat siwon pulang langsung menghambur dan memeluknya.

"yak, lepaskan. Kau membuatku gerah saja tau gak"omel siwon judes dan langsung mendorong kyuhyun.

"tapi kan kyu kangen sama hyung" ucapnyamanja.

"kau tidak usah berlebihan, kemarin kita baru saja bertemu" siwon segera pergi supaya tidak mendengar ocehan dongsaengya lagi ,dan kyuhyun setelah itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sebal.

.

.

.

Pagi hari…

"hyung, ayo kita sarapan bareng?" ajak kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"maaf yah tapi hyung gak bisa karena hari ini hyung ada rapat" tolaknya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arahnya karena dari tadi ia sibuk memasang arlojinya.

"sebentar saja ya, pliss" bujuknya lagi sekarang sambil menarik narik tangan siwon. "gak bisa kyu" siwon tetap menolaknya. "sekali saja lah hyung" rengek kyuhyun. "kalau hyung bilang TIDAK bisa ya tidak. Bandel sekali sih kamu" bentak siwon.

BLAM..

Pintu rumah dibanting keas oleh sang pemiliknya,mebuat seisi rumah kaget dibuatnya karena suaranya yang menggelegar. "hikss.. hiks jahat, hyung jahat, hiks"kyuhyun menangis terisak, selama ini ia jarang menangis, terakhir karena kematian kedua orang tuanya. Dan kini buliran Kristal itu jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku pikir setelahaku tinggal sama siwon hyung, hidupku akan bahagia, ternyata salah. Apa karena aku memiliki kekurangan, jadinya hyung gak suka padaku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini.

Aku terus duduk melamun di pinggiran kolam yang ada di samping rumah, dengan kedua kakiku yang berada di dalam air, sambil merenung. Namuntidak beberapa lama kemudian aku melihat seekor kupu-kupu terbang, indah sekali. Aku berusaha mengejarnya dan menangkapnya.

"hei kemari, jangan pergi" seruku, aku terus berlari sambil menatap ke atasa mengikuti terbangnya kupu-kupu itu. Dan…

BYURRRR

Tanpa aku sadari kakiku tersandung sesuatu dan tenggelam.

"to..lo…ngg " bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku takut sekali. Kedua tanganku terus menggapai ke atas berharap ada yang melihat "to..lo…ng kyu.." dan setelah beberapa menit semua nya gelap.

Kyuhyun POV end

Di dalam rumah seluruh pelayan sibuk mencari kyuhyun yang menghilang sejak "tuan muda. Anda dimana? Ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang" teriak salah seorang maid. Saat melewati kolam renang, ia melihat dari pintu kaca lupat itu, air kolam yang bergerak da nada sesuatu yang mengambang di sana.

"OMO, tuan muda" ia baru sadar setelah mendekati kolam renang tersebut dan sangat shock melihat dongsaeng majikannya tenggelam. Seluruh pelayan yang ada pun langsung datang ke TKP.

"kenapa kalian malah diam saja, cepat tolong tuan muda" bentak si maid karena mereka masih sangat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Dengan segera salah satu butler terjun dan langsung menarik tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah membiru ke pinggir kolam.

"tuan muda irona" semua yang ada di sana di landa panic. Ahjussi kim-_pelayan_ menekan dada kyuhyun dan melakukan CPR, tapi sia-sia karena kyuhyun masih tatap tidak sadarkan diri juga.

"cepat siapakan mobil. Ini gawat" ahjussi kim segera mengangkat tubuh ringkih tak sadarkan diri itu.

**-Felz-**

"MWO!"

"…"

"bagaimana bisa?"

"…"

"baik. Saya akan segera kesana"

Plip..

Sambungan telepon terputus antara siwon dan ahjussi kim saat siwon sedang meeting dan mengabarkan kalau kyuhyun, adiknya tenggelam di kolam renang rumahnya.

Siwon langsung melesat dengan mobil audinya menuju seoul hospital, tanpa memikirkan rapat tadi. Entah kenapa ada rasa khawatir di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"kenapa bisa bocah itu tenggelam? Kemana saja kalian?" Tanya siwon penuh emosi.

"maafkan kami tuan" mereka semua Nampak memelas.

"aku membayar kalian untuk menjaganya. Tapi kenapa ia malah sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya kalian semua ku pecat. Dasar tidak becus" marah siwon. Sungguh ia sangat kesal sekali, sementara semua pelayan itu hanya menundukan kepala, tidak berani melihat majikannya.

Pintu bertuliskan UGD itu terbuka lebar. Keluarlah dokter beserta para suster.

"keluarga pasien?" Tanya dokter langsung.

"ne, saya hyung nya dok. Dia tidak apa-apa kan dok?" Tanya siwon penuh cemas.

"pasien terlalu banyak menghirup air. Maka dari iyu kami harus memompa paru-parunya untuk mengeluarkan air yang terhirup di dalamnnya. Sekarang keadaannya sudah stabil hanya saja ia belum sadar" jelas dokter tersebut.

"syukyurlah Tuhan, terima kasih dok" ucap siwon lega.

Siwon POV

Aku tidak tau, perasaan apa ini. Tapi melihat keadaannya terbaring lemah seperti ini, hatiku sakit sekali. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan tangannya juga dingin. Apa aku mulai menyayangi adik tiriku ini?

"bangunlah anak nakal, kau membat ku khawatir tau" aku mengusap surai hitamnya dengan lembut denga tangan kiri ku dan tangan kanan ku yang menggemgam telapak tangan nya yang di infus.

Siwon POV End.

.

.

.

Malam hari ini siwon akan menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga kyuhyun setelah tadi salah satu pelayan membawakan nya baju ganti.

"ugh, tolong aku" suara berasal dari mulut kyuhyun yangmengigau, siwon yang sedari tadi laptop'an untuk mengurus pekerjaannya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung tertuju pada dongsaeng nya itu.

"tenang kyu, kau aman. Bangunlah saeng" Siwon berusaha menenangkannya.

"tolong aku tidak bisa berenang" kyuhyun pun sadar tapi ia sepertinya masih mengira kalau ia masih berada di dalam air.

"kyu tenanglah sedikit" siwon makin panic. Ia pun menekan tombol merah yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur kyuhun, dan tidak lama kemudian dokter beserta para suster pun datang.

Dokter itu dengan segera memasukan cairan yang di yakini pasti sebagai obat penenang ke dalam suntikan. Dan segera menancapkannya ke lengan sebelah kiri kyuhyun yang tadi sudah diberi sedikit alcohol oleh suster.

.

.

.

Tbc lagi…

Maaf ya saya ngetiknya ga panjang" , makanya bacanya pelan-pelan ambil di hayati #plakk


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Cute Kyunnie**

**Author : Felz**

**Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun**

**- Choi Siwon **

**- etc**

**Genre : Brothership, Family.**

**Rated : T**

**warning typo, kalo ketemu kasih tau ya.**

makasih yah yang udah mau review, yang siders juga makasih. Walaupun ga ninggalin jejak tapi masih bruntung bgt ada yg mau baca ff ku yg ancur ini

**-Felz-**

"STTOOPP" Belum sempat dokter itu memasuk kan cairan itu ke iu ke dalam tubuh dongsaeng nya, siwon sudah ber teriak hingga meenghentikan aktifitas semua nya.

"ada apa?" Tanya dokter heran.

"jangan beri dia obat bius, ia baru saja siuman biar saya yang akan menenangkan nya" jelas siwon.

"baik lah kalau itu mau anda" dokter dan suster itu pun segera keluar.

Siwon POV

Kyuhyun masih saja berteriak histeris. Aku yang tidak tega melihat nya langsung ku dekap tubuh nya membawa nya ke dalam pelukan ku.

"sstthh, kyu tenang. Kau aman sekarang dan sekarang kau sudah tidak tenggelam"aku membisikan nya tepat di telinga sebelah kanan nya selembut mungkin dengan masih memeluk nya. Dan tak lama setelah itu ia mulai diam.

"hyungg" kyuhyun memanggil ku. "ya kyu.?" Tanya ku. "haus"bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi. Ia malah berbicara yang lain, tapi aku sangat senang sekali ia sudah tidak seperti tadi. Aku segera memberikan nya hari pun sudah malam, tak kelamaan kyuhyun siuman ia kembali tertidur, aku pun juga .

Siwon POV end.

**-Felz-**

Siwon terbangun dengan badan yang pegal-pegal semua akibat tidur di sofa. Ia melihat ke sekeliling nya, dan mata nya langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat kyuhyun tidak ada di ranjang nya.

"kau di mana kyu?"siwon panic setengah mati, ia mengecek ke kamar mandi, sama saja, ia tidak menemukan kyuhyun.

Ahjussi kim(pelayan) POV

Pagi ini aku datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk tuan muda ku, sekaligus membawa baju ganti untuk tuan muda siwon,

Ketika aku memasuki ruang rawat nya. Aku melihat tuan muda kyuhyun sudah bangun.

"tuan muda, bagaimana kabar anda sekarang?" sapa ku, namun ia hanya diam saja.

"maaf kan saya tuan muda, karena kecerobohan kami kemarin anda jadi celaka seperti ini" aku meminta maaf pada nya walaupun aku tahu ia tak akan mungkin jelas mencerna perkataan ku, tapi sunggug aku merasa bersalah sekali pada nya.

"kyu bosan" ia mulai bergumam. "apakah anda ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar sini?"

"jalan-jalan?" mendengar kata it. Wajah kyuhyun jadi berubah ceria.

.

.

.

Aku mengajak nya ke taman rumah sakit. Ia tampak senang sekali, berlari-lari ke sana kemari.

"kyuhyunnnn" terdengar suara teriakan melengking, yang ternayata adalah suara majikan ku, siwon.

Ahjussi kim POV End.

Siwon senang sekali ketika menemukan kyuhyun, ia pun langsung menghampiri nya.

"kai ini kemana saja, membuat hyung khawatir saja" siwon sedikit memarahi kyuhyun.

"Habis nya kyu kan kim jussi?" kyuhyun bertanya pada kim ahjussi.

"tapi kan kau bisa ajak hyung?" Tanya siwon.

"Maaf tuan, ini salah saya. Tadi saya yang mengajak tuan kyuhyun keluar" kim ahjussi menyela.

"ya sudak tak apa, tapi lain kali jangan buat saya khawatir lagi jadi nya" kata siwon.

"nde tuan" jawab nya.

Siwon POV

Hari ini akhir nya kyuhyun sudah bisa pulang, entah apa yang terjadi pada ku. Sekarang aku jadi menyayangi nya, sangat menyayangi nya. Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi lagi pada nya. Mulai dari sekarang bocah itu adalah tanggung jawab ku, aku akan melindungi nya.

"hyung, ayo cepat" aku terkejut saat kyuhyun menggerakan tangan ku.

"iya bawel, kajja kita pulang" aku pun menggandeng tangan nya.

Siwon POV end.

**-Felz-**

"siwon hyung tunggu" kyuhyun berteriak memanggil siwon yang hendak berangkat kerja.

"apa lagi kyunnie?" siwon membatalkan niat nya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil karena mendengar suara dongsaeng imut nya memanggi nama nya.

"buku gambar nya kyu habis hyung"ucap nya.

"lalu?" Tanya siwon.

"kyu mau yang baru" jawab nya.

"kau mau sekali eoh?" goda siwon.

"issh" kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"nde, nde akan hyung belikan". "kau jangan marah eoh, makin jelek tau" siwon tak henti-henti nya menjahili kyuhyun,.

"hyungggg" bentak kyuhyun kesal. Karena siwon malah tertawa keras sekarang.

"ne ampun ampun" siwon menghentikan tawa nya setelah mendapat pukulan dari kyuhyun berulang kali..

"oke oke, hyung akan belikan buat kyu". "ya sudah hyung berangkat ke kantor dulu ya. Kau baik-baik ne di rumah" siwon sambil mencium pucuk kepala kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

JEONGMA MIANHAE ya, makin lama makin dikit. Bingung banget, otak udah mampet gada ide lagi. Apa ada yang mau ngasih ide untuk chapter depan?.

For reviewers, I say many thank you. And for mysterious readers or siders I hope you can be active(review)

Balasan review for all chapter :

**Chairun **chapter 1

Iya, emang tirian. Oke makasih ya udh ingetin typos ku hhehehe…

**Ulfahnrzzh **chapter 1

Iya bnr chingu. Hhehehe sengaja, ini kan crita nya baru prolog

**Fielftri04 **chapter 1

Sip(y)

**Gyurievil **chapter 1

Oke chingu

**Okta1004 **chapter 1

Okehh

**Gyurievil **chapter 2

Iya mudah-mudahan besok aku panjangin lagi *plakk

**Chairun **chap 2

Maaf klo pendek hhehehe. Okehh

**Ratnasparkyu **chap 1

Hheheh mian ya kalo kependekan, iya bisa jadi *eh

**Licia elf ** chap 1

Okeh chingu

**Rini11888 ** chap 1

Ne salam kenal juga ini wk brothership.. pasti itu mah hhehehe

**Meotmeot **chap 1

Mungkin masuk review nya. Hanya saja karena ga pake akun jadi lama terkirim nya, chingu

**Pacarnya tiyo **chap1

Hhehehe iya emang pendek kok ,aku tau .mungkin ke depn nya rada aku panjangin dkit. Gomawo yaudah mau review, jgn kapok review lgi

**Cye** chap 1

Sip

**Evil kyu **chap 1

Kyu emang segitu umurnya sgitu dlam fic ku

**Lee minji elf **chap 1

Ya ,hahaha labil nih ya hheheheh

**Gyurievil **chap 3

Iya, hahaha. Berarti suskes donk bkin chap ini rada tegang. for review chingu^^

**Fikyu **chap 2

Iya,

**Dyayudya **chap 3

Okeoke

**Lee kyula **chap 2

Hohohoh mana bisa di enyahkan wkwkkwk. Oke chingu, thx for review

**Lee minji elf **chap 2

Sip^^

**Evil kyu **chap 2

Iya bgt. Bisa jadi tuh kekekeke

**ADS **chap 2

Oke ini udah tak lanjut hhehehe

**Ratnasparkyu **chap 2

Harus extra sabar hhehehe

**Aisah92 **chap 3

Gpp chingu, aku malah trima kasih bgt udah ada yg mau ingetin, brarti msh ada yg perhatiin fic ku ini, hhehehe

**Ratnasparkyu **chap 3

Iya nih, aku juga seneng wkwkwkw

**Evil kyu **chap 3

Thx for review chingu

**Lee minji elf **chap chap 3

Oke^^

**Moetmoet** chap 3

Hhehehe maaf ya chingu

**Fikyu **chap 3

Iya ini udh lnjut hhehehe

**chairun**

Apa iya kceptn?. Maaf ya chingu. okeee

Okehh terbalas sudah review dari kalian semua, jangan kapok-kapok review lagi ya, maaf juga kalau ada yang terlewat.. di maafin ya chingu, hhehehehe.. oh ya, aku juga mnta ide nya untuk chap dpn ya dari kalian semua kkekekeke

Okey kalau gitu, see you next chapter^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Cute Kyunnie.**

**Author : Felz.**

**Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun**

**- Choi Siwon **

**- etc**

**Genre : Brothership, Family.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : its my fanfic, real by my brain. So, please don't be plagiat Okay. But all cast not mine.**

**Warning! TYPO kasih tau ya kalau ketemu, itu juga kalo ketemu *duaghh**

**.**

**.**

**-Felz-**

**.**

**.**

**Preview chapter..**

"hyungggg" bentak kyuhyun kesal. Karena siwon malah tertawa keras sekarang.

"ne ampun ampun" siwon menghentikan tawa nya setelah mendapat pukulan dari kyuhyun berulang kali..

"oke oke, hyung akan belikan buat kyu". "ya sudah hyung berangkat ke kantor dulu ya. Kau baik-baik ne di rumah" siwon sambil mencium pucuk kepala kyuhyun.

Chapter 5 =

Hari-hari yang di jalani Siwon semakin hari, semakin ceria semenjak ada sesosok bocah kecil yang selalu menghiasi hari nya, setiap pulang kerja, kalau siwon tidak lelah, ia akan selalu mengajak bermain dongsaeng nya itu. Seperti weekend ini, biasa nya kalau hari minggu siwon akan bekerja dan tetap pergi ke kantor, tapi berbeda setelah kehadiran kyuhyun di rumah nya. Kalaupun siwon di rumah, ia ada yang menemani dan tidak sendiri seperti dulu,ia selalu merasa kesepian.

"hei kyu, apa kau tidak bosan dengan itu semua" Siwon bingung karena dari kemarin, kyuhyun selalu saja sibuk dengan buku gambar nya. Siwon yang merasa di cuekin kyuhyun, segera mencari topic pembicaraan yang lain.

"hemm, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar?" siwon memberi ide yang pasti bisa membuat kyuhyun senang.

"keluar?. Kyu mau, kyu mau jalan-jalan sama wonnie hyung. Asikkk" seketika kyuhyun melupakan dunia nya tadi itu.

"iya, kyu pergi sama hyung. Tapi hyung siap kan mobil nya dulu ya" ujar siwon.

"ayee, kyu jalan-jalan sama won hyung" teriak kyuhyun penuh kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalan kyuhyun tak henti-henti nya bersorak kegirangan, hingga membuat suasana di dalam mobil yang hanya ada mereka berdua sedikit bising, tapi siwon tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Ternyata siwon mengajak kyuhyun ke sebuah tempat pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup mewah. Kyuhyun selalu tidak bisa diam dan berlarian kesana kemari, serta tingkah laku nya yang pecicilan yang membuat pengunjung yang ada di sana sedikit rishi akan kehadiran mereka, namun siwon hanya menatap tajam mereka yang mengejek kyuhyun.

"kyu, tunggu aku" siwon berlarian mengejar kyuhyun yang sudah jauh. Kyuhyun menuju tempat games.

"kau mau itu, kyu?" siwon menawari kyuhyun sebuah video games, karena dari tadi kyuhyun menatap senang benda it uterus menerus.

"nde nde, kyu mau, yang ini, lalu yang itu juga dan..."

"seluruh nya saja kau borong kyu kalau begitu" belum selesai kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataaan nya, siwon sudah lebih dulu memotong nya. Sementara kyuhyun sendiri hanya mempout kan bibir nya sebal. Siown pun akhir nya mencubit pipi kyuhyun gemas.

"aww, appo hyung" Ringis kyuhyun, sambil memegang pipi nya yang sedikit memerah karena ulah siwon.

Setelah itu, Choi bersaudara itu melanjut kan perjalanan mereka menuju lantai dua. Dan kini siwon menggandeng tangan kyuhyun erat *takut kabur ya oppa*.

.

"kyu takut" siwon langsung saja menghentikan langkah kaki nya yang akan menuju eskalator, karena ucapan kyuhyun barusan.

"kau takut apa kyu?" Tanya siwon tidak mengerti.

"kyu takut dengan tangga berjalan ini. Kyu taku jatuh" TWENGG. Siwon bersweet drop ria setelah mendengar apa yang kyuhyun bilang barusan.

"baik lah, kita gunakan lift saja" ucap siwon memberi solusi.

.

Hari telah menjelang sore, sekarang dua bersaudara itu berada di sebuah restoran yang masih berada di dalam mall tersebut, karena kyuhyun yang merengek lapar setelah selesai membeli beberapa pakaian untuk nya dan siwon juga.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan bagi kedua nya, terlihat jelas kyuhyun yang sekarang tertidur lelap di mobil. Siwon pun juga, hanya saja ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk dan lelah nya sebelum sampai rumah, karena diri nya kini tengah menyetir mobil. Namun walaupun begitu, senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah siwon. '_Tuhan, thanks for today'_ batin siwon, ia sangat bersyukur atas apa yang terjadi hari ini.

**-Felz-**

Malam ini tepat nya pukul delapan lewat sepuluh ,Sepulang siwon dari tempat kerja, ia menedengar lantunan bunyi piano. Suara nya merdu sekali, ia penasaran sekaligus bingung. Siapa yang memainkan piano di rumah nya itu?. Tak mungkin para pelayan nya.

Dan betapa terkejut nya siwon saat meluhat orang yang menduduki bangku piano tersebut adalah Choi Kyuhyun, namdongsaeng nya.

Siwon memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah saat kyuhyun menyelesaikan music nya.

"kau sungguh hebat kyu, aku tak menyangka kau bisa memainkan alat music" siwon memuji kyuhyun bangga.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang menghampiri siwon.

"maaf tuan, sejak tadi saya sudah memberi tahu tuan kyuhyun agar tidak memainkan benda tersebut, tapi ia tetap tidak mendengar kan saya" ucap sang pelayan, ia merasa tacit sekali, karena piano tersebut adalah benda kesayangan siwon, dan siwon jarang sekali meminjam kan siapapun memainkan nya.

"gwaenchana. Aku malah senang, apa kau tidak dengar bahwa permainan kyuhyun sangat bagus" ucap siwon.

"nde tuan"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae kalau chapter ini kurang seru, datar,pendek apalagi dan sebagai nya. Saya stress gada ide yang mampir lagi, mianhae yah sekali lagi. Tapi nya jangan pada lupa ninggalin jejak yah. *bow…


End file.
